


Boxing day

by aloc



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: holtzbertsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloc/pseuds/aloc





	Boxing day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maschinenmensch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/gifts).




End file.
